Spiraling out of control
by pokeheroaadyn
Summary: In this story, my OC finds himself in the world of Huntik. Some similarities at the start to my other fanfic. He first joins up with the Blood Spirals, hence the title. But he may change that. We'll see won't we? I'm not sure if or who I'll use from the show, but if you want someone to show up, just tell me!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm pretty new at this, so be tough but fair in your reviews. I may add OCs if you ask, but I'm not sure because I'm worried you guys may not like how I portray them, things like that. Enjoy!**

" _Why am I not in my bed, or my pajamas? OK, don't freak, look around, and you're alone so I doubt anyone can hear you talk to yourself, now talk so you can feel less like you're doing nothing, moron!_ " "Alright, where the heck am I? Lots of forest, maybe I just started to sleepwalk and went out the door. No, I've never been a sleepwalker and besides, I wouldn't be dressed. Plus, this doesn't look like the forest at home."

I guess introductions and descriptions are in order. Name's Aadyn. I'm 15, don't know my weight, I'm almost 6 foot. My hair is pretty long, I hate haircuts, it's also black. I'm white, with a fair share of freckles. On my left eye I have a birthmark that also makes a big circle next to it, but people always think I have a black eye. My eyes are brown, and that's about all I can tell you since I don't look in mirrors much to avoid nightmares. I'm currently wearing my black sleeveless shirt, and I also have (thankfully, since I'd rather not walk around in my boxers) on dark blue basketball shorts with pockets. For some reason my brown polyester jacket is next to me, put that on in a sec. I have 2 necklaces, which I like to wear at the same time. One is a white crystal looking rock wrapped in copper wire, with a round glass bead above it, and topped off with a plastic green bead to help make sure they don't slide around. My other one I found was a locket after I decided to buy it. It's metal, and has a Celtic endless knot design.

Now, let's find out what's going on. I took off (I'll call the rock necklace a pendant, and the locket a locket to avoid _confusion_ for you guys and myself) my pendant, then spun it around before letting go. It landed to my right, and after putting on my jacket, went that way and picked it up then put it back on. Than I began walking forward. After a while I found a stream. One trick is that water tends to lead to people, so I began following it downstream.

As for my thoughts? Same as always they were a bit wild, but the main theme was where I am, how'd I get here, etc. Now that I think about it, my dream was kinda weird. I was watching an episode of Huntik somehow, and then I reach out a hand, and it goes through the screen like water, and I'm part of it. Then my pendant seemed to flash and a name was in my head. Wait, that sounds like when someone bonds with a Titan. What was the name? I started to speak it out loud when I heard someone yell. "Hey, you! I suggest you turn around, or things will get ugly."

Next thing I know, there's a bunch of people dressed like Blood Spirals all around me! _Wait, was my dream... Real or something? Cool! Ahem, you're surrounded by lunatics from a cult trying to create an apocalypse situation! Not the time! Now, think quick, and be careful what you say or do. Your battle, play your cards right._

"Am I seeing things? You look like Blood Spirals from the show Huntik." The one who'd told me to back off answered me. "That's because we are. The Huntik Foundation made that show as an excuse to help hide our world, and to make training new recruits easier, if they'd watched it," he said. OK, I get the feeling I have an advantage here, if I'm careful. True, the Spirals are loons, but they had powerful Titans and powers. Plus, I could have some epic adventures outside of my head or a book! "So, I'm talking to real Spirals? Amazing! I thought you guys were awesome in the show! The Foundation was a bunch of idiots. They could have used Titans to take over, but they didn't. The Organization had a decent plan, but yours was perfect! Humans are all just garbage from my experience. Why not start anew, as you attempted?" Maybe I was overselling it, but they were obviously kinda vain. They loved it! Plus, not all of that was lies, and some was truth with one or two words switched out. But I could tell they also got the message that I was sending, which was "Where do I sign up?!" Right here it turned out.

"If you want to join so bad, I don't see why not. You seem perfect. We just finished our assignment, so we'll take you to our base with us. But if the higher ups don't agree, I doubt you'll leave alive. Will you take that risk?" Only one choice. If I say no, you'll bury me here. Rock and a hard place. My best chance was to stick to the plan. "I will," I said. "Good, then let's get moving. We're running out of time before others arrive."

 **So, I've met the Spirals, meaning I know where I am. I may not know how or why, but it's a start. Now I'll have a chance to get access to resources and maybe I'll even become a seeker if it works! You all probably noticed I made sure not to hint what the Titan I may or may not have is. You guys can suggest some that exist, or originals of your own. I have a couple ideas, but I'm open to suggestions. I may like yours better. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so this will likely be the last update I do for a long time. I'm glad I got reviews, and I'll tell Carter Casterwill, I wasn't thinking of Zhalia when I wrote this, though I think I will make it to where, while I'm limiting what I copy from the main story of the show, she has already infiltrated the Spirals and is Harrison's bodyguard. So, let's get started!**

When we finally reached the Blood Spiral base, I was surprised it wasn't a cave like in the show. Well, part of it was, but the the place was built into a mountain range I doubt exists on any map. There were loads of hot springs and similar sources of heating, even a couple of real beautiful valleys. Lots of the buildings were made to look like part of the mountain, further concealing it. It was an awesome place.

We went deep into one building built with numerous nearby caves that were probably where rooms for the Blooded Circle were located. As we went in, the Spiral who brought me here handed me off to someone else, then left. The other Spiral took me deeper in until we reached what looked like a throne room, and on the throne was the sorry carcass of the Betrayer. In front of it was about a dozen Spirals who, unlike the grunts, had distinctive clothing and features, and I could recognize at least one from the show.

"So, you are the one who wishes to join us," The speaker was clearly Tentras, and from what I saw in the show, is likely some kind of head of recruitment. He and whoever that was standing behind the throne (no guarantee its Rasimov) were the ones I really needed to make an impression on.

I took a breath, then spoke. "I am. My name is Aadyn, and if you will allow me, I will take any test you wish to prove my worth," A gamble, sure, but with risk, you not only stand to lose more, but also win loads more. Plus, it'd give them the impression of both courage and devotion to joining them, though they may see it as being on the wrong side of the line between bravery and foolishness.

"Very well then. You will be tested through combat," He held out two amulets that I recognized as Harlekin and Marauder. "Which runs deeper in you? Anger and loneliness, or fear?" Easy answer. Too easy...

"The former, anger and loneliness," I walked forward and selected Marauder's amulet. As I held it, I focused on memories of when I was bullied, the countless hours alone, the times where I cried, when I let my rage drive me to destroy things, wheWhat n I threatened to choke Cody Eubanks, all those memories, few within the past year, all painful.

See, I had a feeling that if I focus on parts of my personality or memories thatmake me seem more like the sort of Seeker the Titan would bond with, it would boost my chances. Guess I was right, since the bond was almost instantaneous, despite my plans.

"Seems promising. Few bonds are formed that quickly. Two in such a short time is simply remarkable! Now that you have passed the first part of the test, I understand that you saw the show the Foundation made. In that case, I see little need to prolong your test. Rather than wait until after I have taught you some of our powers, you will face your opponent now. Lose, and even such a promising recruit will not be accepted, and if you are not, then you are a liability and cannot leave this room alive."

I gulped. True, I'd been expecting it, but still. Being in a literal do or die situation was a bit worrying. I looked at the Blood Spiral coming in, and instantly felt weak at the knees. I was going up against Harrison!

"The only rules are one Titan each, no fatalities... Yet, and to win. Now, invoke your Titans!"

Harrison went first. "Strike him, Hitokiri!" His favorite Titan was now at his side. I focused on Marauder in my hand, and spoke the words. "Wreak havoc among them, Marauder!" Soon, the Egyptian styled warrior was at my side.

Harrison didn't waste time. He ordered Hitokiri to engage my Marauder and sprung at me. I wasn't sure I could beat Harrison without Marauder, so I ducked under him, then joined my Titan against his. I thought of the powers the Spirals used and, getting in close to Hitokiri, chose one. "Thundercut!" I slammed my fist, now surrounded by a dark purple aura, into its jaw, then Marauder thrust one of its blades through it.

I heard mutters that sounded like approval from the audience, then felt something crash into my back, and unthinkingly quoted 3 Stooges. "What was the number of that truck?" Now a bit embarrassed, I began running back to Harrison, who was fighting my Marauder and obviously winning. As I drew close, he finished it with a Nocurse, and I retaliated with Touchram. He flew back, then kicked off one of the walls and then leaped at me again, using a Thundercut like I did. I readied a Thundercut of my own, then used an Augurfrost instead. It clearly took him by surprise, and he missed me by a mile, but before I could turn I was hit in the leg by a Nocurse and I fell down. He took advantage, slamming a Tumdercut into my stomach again and again. Then, he got me with a few in the face. I had a feeling next time someone asked if I had a black eye, I'd have to say yes.

"What's this?" He'd seen my necklaces. He yanked on my locket but the chain held firm, so he held it up and taunted me. "What's this? Looks stupid. Wait, is this a locket? Let's see whose picture you have," He opened it and, despite my feeble protests, took out the piece of paper that I'd written some personal rules on. No way pal!

I felt things get a bit hazy, then wrapped my hand around his throat, taking back my paper with the other hand and putting it back where it belonged. Then, I threw him aside. I must've been using Thundercut, because he smashed through a pillar of rock. I mean, I had to be. I'm not **that** strong.

Tentras stepped forward. "Enough! Aadyn, you are clearly a promising recruit. We will be glad to add you to our ranks. In due time, you may even join us in the Blooded Circle. Harrison!" He made a gesture, and Harrison came over to us. "I expect you and Aadyn to work together from here on out. You are both exceptionally talented. Working together, you will be invincible. I expect you to put your loss aside," He replied with "Yes, master."

 **So, I hope you all enjoyed! If you're wondering what the plans I mentioned are, sorry, but you'll l have to wait till next chapter. Please review. I'm still hoping to get some ideas for the Titan I may have in my pendant.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notice: Sorry, guys. I've been having trouble with a couple of my stories lately, mainly with my inspiration. I won't be working on these ones for a while, get some progress on my other stories, and do some thinking about how they'll go. Again, I really am sorry about this though. It's a mess, and bad work on my part, I know. I'll try to figure it out, but it's gonna take some time. Please forgive me for it... I understand a couple of the stories I'm doing this on seem fairly popular, so I'll give it my all to fix this mess, alright? Until then, bye!**


End file.
